


And She Was Beautiful

by youheldyourbreath



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youheldyourbreath/pseuds/youheldyourbreath
Summary: The night after Indian Hill Bruce desperately wants to make sure Selina is okay.  He sent her in there and he almost lost her.  The only moment is now.





	

And she was beautiful.

The kind of beauty that could only be seen by relief. Relief that she was alive and relief that, she assured him, she would have some way to escape. Even if he died tonight, Bruce would go into whatever was next knowing that Selina was alright. Doctor Strange would not be the end of Selina Kyle.

He would, however, be the end of Bruce Wayne.

Maybe this was right, Bruce thought. Maybe he wasn’t meant to outlive his parents by much. The Wayne family had ended when his parents had been shot in that alley. What was left now was only the remnants of Bruce Wayne. Whatever pieces were left would heal him into something new. A new name. A new identity. He wore Bruce like a mask, a show for the public. Maybe it was time for the mask to die and take with him this new person Bruce had become.

When Selina left the room, left him with Lucius and Jim, he wanted to reach out for her. His fingertips wanted to graze her hand one last touch. He hardly remembered that last time he had touched Selina. Vague memories of her stitching him up, of the kiss she had stolen from him flickered across his mind. Bruce would keep those safe when he died. The memories would keep him company in death.

After he told Lucius and Jim about the bomb, Bruce collapsed into a nearby chair exhausted. His muscles slumped like a man three times his age. The burden of being Bruce Wayne weighed on him heavier than ever before now that he was staring death in the face. There was so much unfinished business but Selina would be okay and he focused on that. He could endure anything so long as she was safe.

The realisation shook him.

He saw Jim out of the corner of his eye take a hesitant seat beside him. Bruce said nothing for there was nothing to say. The end would come with or without some heartfelt bonding moment between them.

The truth serum prompted Jim to speak, “Do you think she’ll come back?” The worry was apparent in his voice.

Bruce sighed, “I hope not. I want her as far away from here as possible. Metropolis, maybe.”

Jim face crinkled with a smile, it forced a small mirthless one on Bruce. He fondly recalled Alfred telling him once that he always looked worried. Bruce considered what Alfred was doing now. He hoped he wasn’t looking for him, he hoped he was peaceful.

“Bruce,” Jim said, clapping him on the shoulder, “Don’t be afraid.”

“I’m not,” Bruce said, turning his eyes on the officer. And he wasn’t. Death did not scare him. Bruce hardly cared for his own well being. He was just sorry that he had dragged Lucius and Jim into this mess. Their imminent deaths piled on more weight. “I’m sorry that I pulled you into this, Jim.”

“Please,” the policeman scoffed, “You couldn’t have kept me away. We’re in this together, kid. Me and you.”

Bruce let himself feel grateful and a little scared. As the clock counted down to what he knew would be the end of all things for him, he thought about Selina. He hoped she had gotten away. It must have read because Jim commented, “Don’t be worried, Bruce. Cat’s a smart girl. She’ll be just fine. Probably halfway to the station by now.”

“I’m why she’s in danger in the first place,” Bruce breathed. And while he knew she would be fine– cat’s had nine lives, after all– his mind raced with scenarios where she was too late. There couldn’t be a world without Selina in it. That was a no good world, the way he saw it.

“Bruce-” Jim tried.

“No,” he said stronger, “I sent her here. I put her in danger. And I shouldn’t have. She’s too important.”

The room was silent as Lucius prayed. “Does she know you like her?” Jim finally managed.

“I’m almost positive,” Bruce admitted. “She’s intuitive.” And also, he was pathetic when it came to the thief. Like she said, he was wrapped around her little finger.

Later, when Selina had saved them and Alfred took Selina and Bruce back to the mansion Bruce tugged her into the den. His eyes swept her over to make certain she was all in one piece before he crushed her into a hug.

“I’m so sorry I sent you in there,” he mumbled into her hair.

He felt Selina cautiously wrap her arms around his middle. She awkwardly pat his back, “It’s okay, kid. I’m fine-oh.”

Without much thought Bruce’s lips rested on her temple. “I was so worried about you. When Ivy said you weren’t around I nearly….well, that isn’t important.l

He couldn’t see Selina from where he stood and he was holding her too close to even bother sneaking a glance down at her. He felt her laughter vibrate against his skin. "Someone’s a little sensitive.”

“It’s not funny,” he said, stronger, “I was worried about you. I don’t know what I would have done if things went down differently.”

“Bruce, you almost died,” she said. Her voice was quiet and it stung him more keenly than anything else that had happened tonight. “Bruce, I-”

He was done waiting. Done waiting to die, done waiting for other people to do his dirty work, done waiting for this. His mouth pressed firmly against hers. It was soft and probing, a question, but it was not hesitant. He would not apologise for his kiss. He was whatever was left of Bruce Wayne and that new person was strong.

She did not kiss him back.

And then she did. Her whole body turned soft in his arms. He felt her wilt and respond with vigor. His hands cupped her face and kissed her tenderly. It was measured and thoughtful and in it was the promise of every missed kiss they had almost indulged in since they met.

Bruce felt her swift fingers bunch in the fabric of his sweater at his waist. He tipped her head back a little to deepen their kiss and suddenly they were fumbling. Falling.

His back contacted with the couch and all at once he had a Selina Kyle draped over him. The weight of her body was comforting. The teenager in him crowed with delight.

Her fingertips lost themselves in his hair which, undoubtably, was now all eschew.

He managed one word between their frantic kisses, “Selina-”

Someone cleared their throat from the doorway. Bruce felt Selina tense on top of him and he could feel her body try and pull away, already looking for an escape route. With his hands on her face, he kept her rooted in place. With him.

Their lips parted and he turned his face to the door, his cheek resting on the couch. Selina, embarrassed, tucked her head in his neck. He smiled at her bashfulness and easily ran a hand through her hair. His eyes remained on Alfred.

“What is it, Alfred?” His voice was light but he knew there was an edge of impatience underneath. He couldn’t help it.

“Lucius Fox is here. He found something about that committee you were ranting on about.”

Bruce’s mind short circuited at the news. His whole body vibrated with anxious energy. He needed to know everything now, he had to go. He had to-

Selina’s hair tickled his neck.

Bruce forced his mind to slow, “Tell Lucius I’ll see to him in the morning. I’m busy.”

The teenager tried very hard to ignore Alfred’s judgmental look. “Very good, Master Bruce. I’ll leave you to it. Miss Kyle.”

“Alfred,” Selina mumbled in acknowledgment of his butler from her safe haven in his neck. When the door clicked closed, Cat nuzzled his neck, “That was mortifying.”

His lips turned upward, “It was cute. You’re cute.”

Cat slapped his chest in response, “Don’t be cheeky, kid. It’s not charming.”

“Which one of us is laying on top of the other?”

“You pulled me,” she blushed.

He turned his face and nudged her forehead with his nose. “I might kiss you again.”

“Okay.”

“And I might kiss you for a while,” he went on.

“Okay.”

“And I might like you. A little.”

“Bruce, please. I knew.”

“And you might like me. A little.”

“Don’t get cocky.”

He laughed. But his mind wouldn’t rest. With more seriousness than he meant to show, he whispered, “Don’t die. Don’t die ever. A world without you is no good.”

Her face softened and the look shot straight through him. His lips brushed hers in a chaste display of connection. “Bruce, only you would get overly sentimental when a girl is literally laying on top of you.”

Four years later she was laying on top of him again, the circumstance a little different and with less clothes on. She whispered in his ear, “I love you.” And his whole world cracked open. And the man who was formed when Bruce Wayne had died in that alley came into the light.


End file.
